


Don't Explain the Metaphor

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "More efficient to give beer to my men and whiskey to my engines," Kaylee said.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Don't Explain the Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/22/20 for [syrena_of_the_lake](https://syrena_of_the_lake.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Firefly, any, whisky for my men and beer for my horses](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8182968#cmt8182968).

"More efficient to give beer to my men and whiskey to my engines," Kaylee said with a smile made loose and easy by an evening of good food and good sex, followed by Simon letting her curl up and cuddle with only token protest. "Volatiles'll fuck up a combustion engine's pipes pretty damn quick, not like pure ethanol, but until then you'll get at least a little bang for your buck. Beer's so watery you could practically use it to put out fires -- oh! -- which I guess is why you'd be giving it to your horses in the first place."


End file.
